Conversations At Camp Aerial's Tale
by tiralys
Summary: This story takes place at camp shortly after saving the arl of Redcliff and his family. And it is a tale of Aerial’s past.   Notes: Aerial is a young female Dalish Elf.
1. Chapter 1

**Conversations at Camp – Aerial's Tale – a Dragon Age Origins Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: ** All characters are owned by Bioware, EA, and Edge of Reality. I do not own them nor do I intend to make a profit off of them.

**Rating: **T for sexual content

**Pairing:** het: Aerial/Tamlen

**Preface:** This story takes place at camp shortly after saving the arl of Redcliff and his family. And it is a tale of Aerial's past.

**Prologue – Back at Camp**

Alistair approaches Aerial and says, "Now that we're back at camp I want to talk about what happened at Redcliff".

Aerial looked up at him with a look of sadness and said, "What's on your mind?"

He looked at her and spoke. "I just wanted to thank you. You went out of your way to save the arl's family and you did it, even though it would have been easier not to. There's been so much death and destruction, it… well, it makes me feel good that at least we were able to save something, no matter how small. I owe the arl that much."

With a forced smile all Aerial could muster up was, "Your welcome." She started to walk away and Alistair grabbed her arm to stop her, he looked into her eyes and asked, "What wrong? You seem… you seem so sad all of a sudden. I noticed you had the same look of sadness after helping that child in Lothering. Please I… I want to help if I can." She looked at him and whispered, "You can't help me, nobody can." He spoke gently, "Maybe if you talk about it, it might help?" "Do you really want to know why I'm so sad Alistair?" she asked. "Yes, yes I do." He replied. "All right but you better take a seat cause this is a long tale."

"Mind if I listen in?" Zevran asked. "Ooh me too, I love a good story." Leliana asked. "Tis I have to hear." said Morrigan. Oghren was passed out by the fire and Sten quietly took a seat and looked at Aerial. Shale stomped over and said, "Perhaps this tale will distract me from squishing your faces." Aerial spoke, "I don't mind at all." Wynne said, "Ah to be young again" as she took a seat. Aerial then spoke, "I am no story teller like Hahren Paivel, but if you would listen, I will tell you my tale."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1– Aerial's Past - Becoming a Hunter**

Aerial couldn't look at the others so she looked in the fire and spoke to no one in particular. "I first became a hunter at the age of eight. I was paired up with Tamlen and his birth-brother Galen." Alistair cut in, "Wait I thought Tamlen was your blood-brother? That what the guardian said he was, what's a birth-brother?" Before she could answer Zevran said, "Might I intervene?" Aerial replied, "Sure go right ahead Zevran." "Thank you," Zevran replied, "A birth-brother is having the same mother and father, a blood-brother or a brother is someone from the same clan as you and a brother clan or in your case a sister clan is someone from a different clan. This is correct, yes?" Aerial said, "Yes, yes it is Zevran, I am surprised you know about this." With a smirk Zevran said, "I take pride in knowing my Dalish half, please continue your tale my sexy goddess." Aerial rolled her eyes and shook her head at his remark, and continued with her tale.

Like I was saying I was paired up with Tamlen (with a smile) and before you could ask Alistair the reason we were paired up was because there were six of us relatively close in age and having six children together well… nothing would get done, so Keeper Marethari paired us up there was me and Tamlen, Merrill and Fenarel, and Maren and Junar. Alistair replied, "Oh." Aerial continued, we would do various tasks for the clan such as collect fresh herbs, water, or fire wood, and we'd always have a hunter or two with us for protection. That day Tamlen and I along with Galen to protect us were off collecting wood for the fire. (Aerial's voice filled with sorrow and anger) a giant bear that had gone mad had attacked us with one swipe it… it ripped Galen's throat out. It would have killed me but Tamlen pushed me out of the way and he was hit instead. (Her eyes filled with tears as she talked) I thought he was dead, he just laid there motionless. And something in me snapped I picked up Galen's bow and arrows and even though the bow was twice my height I knew I could not fail. I aimed and let the arrow fly I was not strong enough to kill it but I did bring the beast down long enough for me to jump on the back and strike it's skull with my Dar'Misu.

Aerial pulled out a small Dar'Misu from the small of her back where it was sheathed and held it in her hand. "This is the blade that slew the beast," to her surprise Leliana came up and hugged her and started to rub her back. "Are you alright Aerial? Do you want to continue?" Drying her tears Aerial nodded and said, "Yes, thank you." Alistair looked at her with concern "Are you sure you want to continue, you know you don't have to if you don't want to." "It's okay Alistair I will… be okay…" and she whispered "thank you."

Aerial continued with her tale… While I was stabbing the bear I did not see the two hunters from a sister clan, one had checked Galen and went to check on Tamlen, the other grabbed me off the bear and told me that I could stop, because the bear was dead, I had asked him if it was truly dead and he said yes you are a hunter now nobody can take that away from you. The next words out of my mouth were Tamlen is he… the other hunter said he was alive and I cried with joy and ran towards his body. The hunter picked him up and the other hunter picked up Galen's lifeless body and asked me to lead them back to camp.

When we returned to camp Keeper Marethari asked the hunter what had happened and he told her how I slew the bear and thus saved Tamlen's life, and how they were tracking this bear for a time cause it had killed a few of their own clan mates. Soon after that master Ilen crafted me a bow and arrows for my small stature. Tamlen had a badly broken arm and ribs and while he recovered I went and trained with the other hunters. While they brought home elk and deer, I did however contribute to the clan as a hunter. I brought home my own kills (smiling) mostly rabbits, hares, and wild chickens, and as I grew so did my kills. We did not think Tamlen would be able to use his arm but he proved us wrong and he became a fine hunter as well, even though I bested him at combat. And as we grew older our bond had become tighter I felt with Tamlen by my side I could do anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 – Aerial's Past – Love of One**

About six moons ago, both Alistair and Leliana looked at Aerial and said in unison "moons?" Aerial cocked her head and looked deep in thought and replied, "What is the word… ah… yes… months," about six months ago, that is shortly after I entered womanhood.

"Womanhood? How old are you? Morrigan demanded. "I recently entered my 17th year, is that a problem Morrigan? "We are led by tis… tis child? tis quest gets better and better." Morrigan retorted. Both Zevran and Leliana said, "You're just a child?" Alistair asked "Why would Duncan recruit a child into the Grey Wardens? (Shaking his head) that's not right." Aerial spoke, "I still may be a da'len but if you will let me continue my tale you will know why Duncan recruited me. And besides if age is an issue then how old are you guys anyways?" Alistair replied "I'm 21," Leliana giggled and said "Ah Alistair that's so cute you are not that much older than she, and I'm 25 by the way," Zevran said, "Oh? Is that so, I am also 25." Alistair asked Morrigan, "and you Morrigan? Really… how old are you?" Morrigan snapped, "I'm in my 20's tis all you need knowing" out of nowhere Oghren spurts out, "33" and falls back asleep, all Sten said was "40" and Wynne laughed said, "A lady never reveals her true age" Shale said, "hmm I know not my age I could be a century or two, but who's counting." Aerial asked "May I continue my tale?" Morrigan replied, "Go right ahead tis I have to hear."

As I was saying shortly after entering womanhood I began to notice little things about Tamlen that sent my senses a flare. Leliana smiled and asked, "such as?" Aerial couldn't help but to smile and said "I guess what intrigued me the most about Tamlen was his forearms" Alistair crossed his arms across his chest, looked in the other direction and said angrily, "What is so special about his forearms?" Morrigan smiled as she said, "What? Alistair… jealous much?" "Morrigan" Alistair turned to her and said with distain, "Will you please go somewhere and die that would be great thanks." Morrigan laughed and said to Aerial. "Please continue."

Aerial nodded and continued, I mean the way his muscles moved in his forearms fascinated me for some reason odd reason. I could watch him all day and the way he moved sent sparks down my spine. It's like when our skin brushed one another I would falter and start blushing for no reason; I did not understand what was wrong with me, and why I was having these strange feelings. So I went to Ashalle my guardian and told her what was happening to me. She told me I was becoming a woman and she needed to talk to the keeper. The next day the keeper separated the boys and girls to different work groups.

Zevran interrupted, "what do you mean by guardian?" Aerial said "Ashalle raised me and I found out recently how my parents died, Ashalle told me that my mother was a hunter, one of the finest, and my father was the keeper before Marethari. He was with my clan for a very long time. My mother was from another clan and her elders did not approve the match, she and my father had to meet in secret. One day bandits caught them alone in the forest, my father was killed and my mother escaped. All this time I had thought they had died together Ashalle went on to tell me how my mother held onto life long enough to give birth to me, but grief wracked her heart. One night she… she simply walked into the moonlight and never returned. She just couldn't carry on without my father. So the clan had decided not to discuss this around me lest it poisoned my heart with sadness."

Zevran got up walked over to Aerial and cupped his hands around hers and said, "I am so sorry for your loss." Alistair's eyes widened and he got up and pushed Zevran away from Aerial. Zevran shouted, "What do you think you are doing shem!" Alistair growled, "I don't think Aerial wants to be fondled by an old man knife-ears!" "Who are you calling old man shem?" Zevran said heatedly, before Alistair could answer Wynne's staff was between them. And she spoke calmly, "Now children if you can't play nice don't play at all". Shale asked Wynne, "Shall I squish their puny heads Wynne?" Wynne replied, "That is not necessary Shale, Alistair will you kindly take your seat, and you Zevran can you take your seat as well or do I need to douse you both down with cold water?" they both said, "No" and as both took their seats they glared at one another. Aerial looked confused and asked "what just happened?" Morrigan replied, "I will tell you later, please continue."

Still looking confused she continued, as I was saying we were split into different groups the girls together and the boys together. The only time we were allowed to be with the boys was when we were with Hahren Paivel when he was telling us stories of our history. I found myself staring at Tamlen and when he caught me I turned red and that made him smile at me and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back at him. This went on for a moo… err… month stealing glances and smiling at one another. Then one day while Merrill and Fenarel were helping keeper Marethari Maren and I were attending the halla, Tamlen and Junar came up to us and asked to speak to us in private.

Tamlen grabbed me by the hand and said he had something to show me and led me off into the woods. As we went deeper into the woods he turned to me and asked if I trusted him and I had told him of course I did. He smiled and said I'm glad that's what I wanted to hear. We eventually came to a small clearing and there he took off his weapons and asked me to do the same. When I questioned him all he said it was a game of hand to hand combat that I could not possibly win. Intrigued I agreed so I took off my weapons as well and asked for the rules. (Aerial started smiling though we spared many times I always won; losing was not an option for me.) He then told me the rules, every time he hit the ground I would have to take an article of clothing off and every time I hit the ground he would do the same, the winner is the one with the most clothing on. I looked at him and he had an odd smile it was like something mixed with hunger, and I agreed to his terms.

We were sparing for a while and I finally knocked him to the ground and when I offered him a hand back up he refused. When I asked him why he refused all he said was you forgot the rules, he smiled and said I'm on the ground and you need to take an article of clothing off, I watched him as I took off my glove and I liked the way he was looking at me as I lost my glove. As we continued our match I was losing more and more clothing and I would take them off slowly to watch his reaction, it felt like his gaze was heating my body up. Alistair interrupted, "Do we really need to hear this? Is this really necessary?" Zevran smiled and said, "Yes I do believe it is necessary." Oghren sat up and laughed, "he-he I like the way you are telling the story ha-ha." Alistair looked at Oghren and said, "Right… creepy, very creepy." Morrigan snapped at Alistair, "You know Alistair… if you don't like her story you could always leave, and besides she obviously thinks it's vital for her to include it in her story." Leliana asked, "Aerial please continue I want to know what happens." Aerial said, "Alright where was I?" Oghren said, "Your hot body he-he."

Aerial said yes I remember, I was down to my small clothes and as I took off the top half of my small clothes I could hear him swallow and the way he looked at me was… was interesting, then as I was helping him back up he said something that startled me. He told me if I knocked him down again he would win against me for the first time. Then something inside my head clicked and he taken that opportunity to knock me down, while I was down he teased me, he started to take off his shirt and stopped and he gave me an evil grin and he took off his glove. (Aerial started to laugh) I couldn't hide my disappointment. And we both laughed, that is when I came up with a plan not to lose, my plan was to allow him to knock me down. My plan was working too until we were both in our bottom halves of our small clothes when the unthinkable happened. Zevran, Alistair, Morrigan, and Leliana all said together, "What… What happened?"

(Aerial started laughing,) we… we both tripped over a log and we landed on the ground at the same time. While we were on the ground I was worried that he had hurt himself and when I asked if he was hurt he said he was fine and as we stared into each other's eyes, then he kissed me. And as we kissed his hands started to remove my small clothes and I broke the kiss and asked him what exactly are you doing? He said he was claiming his prize and I asked him what prize? He said that since he was on the ground I had to remove my clothing or do you want me to tell the others that you cheated? I told him no and I started to remove my clothes and it dawned on me and I said hey I'm on the ground too don't you have to remove your clothes as well? he said true and he got off of me and removed his clothes and all I could do was stare. He smiled and said let me help you with that, and he kissed me, while we kissed he removed my clothes and we explored each other's body with our hands and… our mouths. We kissed each other everywhere and as he entered me it hurt and it showed on my face because he stopped and asked if I was in pain, I told him I was but it was a good pain he asked softly if I wanted him to stop and I kissed him and told him no. We made love all afternoon and our bodies glistened with sweat and other debris.

It was dusk by the time we made it back to camp and keeper Marethari was furious with us, we lied and said I twisted my ankle and we waited for the swelling to go down. I excused myself and I went to get cleaned up, that's when Maren approached me and she scolded me for leaving her alone with Junar. When I asked her what was wrong she said he tried touching her and it was my fault for leaving her alone with him, then she stormed off. I had seen Junar and Fenarel and the looks they gave me were like ice. That moment I felt so alone and I went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 – Aerial's Past - Unexpected Emotions**

(Sadness crept over Aerial's face as she spoke) For three weeks after that night I would wake up early in the morning and vomit and it seemed like everyone was mad at me. Merrill was mad because I wouldn't take her advice and see the keeper for my mysterious illness which only plagued me in the mornings. After that it seemed to go away and still Maren, Junar, and Fenarel were mad at me for some odd reason, even Tamlen avoided me, he wouldn't even look at me. I never felt such loneliness for two more months I endured such loneliness, then one day while I was assisting Master Varathorn with fixing one of the aravels Junar came up to me and asked for a moment of my time and Master Varathorn said it was ok so he took me off a ways from earshot and told me that Tamlen had a message for me. I was so happy and what he told me made me cry right on the spot. With a look of concern Leliana asked, "What did he tell you to make you cry?"

(Tears rolled down Aerial's face as she continued to talk) The message was that Tamlen thought I was getting fat and he had no idea why he liked me in the first place. I neglected my duties and I ran to my aravel and cried my eyes out. That night I found Tamlen and Fenarel talking and I confronted Tamlen I told Fenarel to leave us and my look of hatred must have scared him because he left right away and I told Tamlen I got his message and all he said was ya.. so.. I was so angry that I punched him in the face and we started brawling and the aravel got damaged. Before Keeper Marethari could reach us he pushed me out of the way and said he would handle this. When the keeper questioned him about the fight he stayed silent and he got punished for it, I didn't understand why he wouldn't give my name to her.

(Aerial wiped away her tears and continued talking) The next day Keeper Marethari asked me to assist another female hunter who was expecting a baby to gather ingredients to find out if it is a boy or girl. Our task was to gather three wild chicken eggs from the same nest. We must have checked about a dozen nests when we found one with twelve eggs so we gathered the three eggs and went back to the keeper. She then sent Merrill on another task and asked me to assist her I obeyed her wishes. In a bowl she put the three eggs and asked the hunter to pick one and to my surprise she asked me to pick one and she took the third. She then took the hunter's egg and broke it open and looked at it then she tied a string on her egg and asked the hunter to lie down. I glanced over and I saw that the egg she broke open had two embryos and the egg that was tied to the string she brought over her stomach and it started to turn and all of a sudden it pointed down and the keeper smiled and told her that she was going to have twin boys. The hunter was so happy she thanked keeper Marethari and she left.

I asked keeper Marethari if that was all she needed of me and she said to me to lie down as well and she took my egg that I was holding and cracked it open the look she had was grave. She dangled the egg that was tied to the string over my stomach and it started to turn and I was shocked to see that it too had pointed down. I asked her what does that mean. She looked at me and said I was with child as well. I panicked and said it was not possible it must be wrong; she said that it was in fact her method was correct and I was indeed with child. She then told me that Tamlen had better marry me before the next full moon or I would be cast out of the clan for violating our most sacred customs. I had asked how she knew. And she told me the way we were acting around each other gave it away. And I had five days to get Tamlen to marry me. The shock hit me like a ton of bricks and keeper Marethari told me to go and lie down and I could tell Tamlen tomorrow, I had told her that I was supposed to assist Master Varathorn tomorrow she told me she would take care of it and how disappointed she was in me for getting myself in that condition.

That night I had weird dreams of me and Tamlen and our baby. Some dreams we were happily married with many sons, and some dreams I was alone in the woods with a baby crying in my arms and I couldn't stop crying myself. Another dream I was older with a daughter of eight and we came upon my old clan and I saw Tamlen but he was married with Maren and they had children of their own, they would not acknowledge me and they just walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 – Aerial's Past - the Cave**

The next morning I woke up late and my heart ached with the dread task of telling Tamlen of our child. I had never been more afraid to do something in my whole life; because, I knew in my heart I would be cast out of the clan with a child on the way. I had seen Fenarel and asked if he had seen Tamlen, he must have seen my distress and his expression softened, he then replied that Tamlen had already left and he was out patrolling the woods. I thanked him and went in search of Tamlen.

A few hours later I found Tamlen with his bow trained on a human I didn't know what was happening so I trained my bow on one of the other humans as well Tamlen told me that I was just in time and he found these humans lurking in the bushes bandits no doubt. The human said that they were not bandits. Tamlen told the human that they were pathetic and it was hard to believe that they had ever driven us out of our homeland. The human then said that they didn't do anything to us Dalish and they didn't know it was our forest. That only pissed Tamlen off and he called the human a fool cause the forest wasn't ours, and he said you shems stumbled too close to our camp and he called them vermin and how we couldn't trust them not to make mischief.

He then asked me what to do with them and I told him let's find out what they are doing here. Tamlen told me does it matter? Hunting or banditry, we'll need to move camp if we let them live. Another human spoke up and said they didn't come here to make trouble they just found a cave with ruins like they've never seen but they didn't get very far in. I told the human that he lied because we knew the forest and there are caves but no ruins. The human produced a stone with written elvish, Tamlen couldn't believe it was actually written elvish. When I asked why they didn't get far one said that there was a demon and they thanked the maker they were able to out-run it. Tamlen asked where this cave was and they said it was just off to the west there was a rock face with a huge hole just inside. Tamlen asked me if I trusted them should we let them go and I told him that he frightened them enough and they won't bother us. Tamlen told them to run along and don't come back until we Dalish had moved on. They thanked us and ran off.

I tried to tell Tamlen about my being with child but he seemed obsessed with finding this cave. Every time I tried telling him, he kept telling me we'll talk later. I thought maybe after we find this cave he will listen to me. (Aerial breathed deep) I was wrong about that. When we came to the rock face Tamlen said this must be the cave. I don't recall seeing this before, do you? I told him no and we should be wary. He said always the careful one. Fine, but I'm not running back until I know there's something worth making a fuss over. Come on lets at least see what's there, how dangerous could it be? Once inside the cave he became more obsessed he couldn't believe how there were human architecture with elven artifacts scattered about. He also seemed nervous so I told him to talk if it would calm him down and he asked me why weren't I assisting master Varathorn today and I told him that I wanted to be with him, he said he thought that might be the case and he was glad, then he said let's just find whatever is here and get out and we could talk later. We walked in silence and I wanted badly to tell him that he was going to be a father but I was afraid that he would reject and resent me.

I was going to tell him but what came out was so why did you want to come down here so badly? He had said aren't you curious? We could be discovering history. Minstrels will write songs about us… I said you aren't fooling me, Tamlen. He then said if I were to bring some valuable ancestral artifact back to the keeper she might forgive me for… well you know. I told him we were both brawling; I don't see why you got punished. He looked at me and said it's because I was caught and I wouldn't give up any names, of course she was mad at me. At any rate, I wasn't expecting this place to… feel quite like this. Maybe this wasn't the best idea… we came upon an elven statue and it seemed to draw him in, then walking corpses attacked us after we defeated them we came upon a room with a bereskarn in it, it took the two of us to defeat the creature. Then we noticed that the room had a mirror, the odd thing was it was intact and looked new, unlike the other artifacts that were decayed and crumbling.

Tamlen stared at the mirror and said its beautiful isn't it? I wonder what the writing says. Every alarm in my head went off and I told him to stand back we can't be sure it's safe. Without even looking at me he said it sat here for who knows how many centuries—what could be so dangerous? Don't worry; I won't break it. I wonder what this writing for? Maybe this isn't… hey did you see that? I think something moved inside the mirror. A sense of panic engulfed me and I told Tamlen to get away from it. He said hold on; I just want to know what it is. Don't you see it? There it is again. Can you feel that? I think it knows we're here. I just need to take a closer look… he walked up to it and he put his hand on the mirror and said it's… showing me places. I can see… some kind of city… underground? And… there's a great blackness… it… it saw me! Help! I can't look away! There was a blinding flash and I blacked out. I came to for a brief moment and a shem was carrying me (she said the shem turned out to be Duncan) and I felt a great wetness between my legs. He had asked me if I could hear him he looked at my stomach and back to me then he said he was very sorry and I passed out again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 – Aerial's Past - Return to the Cave**

When I came to I was groggy and I saw Fenarel he looked worried and relieved at the same time he said to me you're awake! You've the gods' own luck lethallan. You're back at camp. Everyone is worried sick about you, how do you feel? I asked him how did I get back to camp? And he said a shem brought me back two days ago you don't remember him? I said I was here for two days? He replied, he was a Grey Warden and he appeared out of nowhere with you slung over his shoulder. You were delirious with fever. He said he found you outside a cave in the forest unconscious and alone. He left you here and ran off again. The keeper's using old magic to heal you. Then I asked Fenarel is anyone looking for Tamlen? He said of course! Most of the hunters are off looking for him right now. But the keeper wanted to talk to you as soon as you woke up, stay here, I'll get her.

I put my hands across my stomach and prayed that the child I was carrying was ok and my heart went out to Tamlen and I hoped where ever he was, he was okay. Keeper Marethari came and said, I see you're awake da'len. It is fortunate Duncan found you when he did… I know not what dark power held you, but I nearly bled the life from you. It was difficult even for my magic to keep you alive. I looked at her and asked the most difficult question of my life, is… is my baby ok? Grief showed on her face and I knew the worst had happened. She said I'm sorry da'len your babe didn't make it. As soon as she said that my heart broke and my face showed it.

I took a moment to compose myself then I asked, then Tamlen, could be sick as well? She replied if he encountered the same thing you did, yes. The Grey Warden said he found you outside a cave already stricken and thought there might be darkspawn creatures inside the cave, is that true? I told her that there were walking corpses and other strange creatures. She looked at me and said walking corpses? Dark magic, but not darkspawn. I know not what the other creatures might have been. What else did you find? What is the last thing you remember? I told keeper Marethari of the mirror and Tamlen touching it. She looked at me and said a mirror? And it caused all this? I have never heard of such of thing in all the lore we've collected. I was hoping for answers when you awoke, but there are only more questions. Do you feel well enough to show us the way?

I felt odd and weak like something wasn't right so I said to her I don't know is my sickness gone? All Marethari said was your fever broke and the signs of whatever illness are gone… but truthfully, I don't know if you are free from it or not. We must watch your condition, but without you we will not find this cave. Tamlen's life hangs in the balance I said to her then I am ready to go. She looked at me and said I am relieved to hear it. I am ordering the clan to pack the camp to go north. Take Merrill with you to the cave, find Tamlen if you can but do it swiftly. Confused I asked her why take Merrill with me. All she said was Merrill knows a degree of my magic. Tamlen's chances of surviving the journey back are greater with her help. I also wish her to see this cave and mirror. She has a sense for these things, and could shed light on the nature of this illness.

I had just lost my child and I may have lost my love I didn't want to lose another I cared about so I said doesn't Merrill risk getting ill as well? She looked at me and told me that I recovered and Merrill would too, but for us to be careful and if we should come upon this strange mirror do not touch it. I told her that I understood.

As I went off to get Merrill Fenarel approached me and asked if the keeper was sending me back to the cave to look for Tamlen I told him yes both Merrill and I were going and he said he wanted to come with us. I told him that I didn't think it was the best idea for him to come. He looked at me and said that Tamlen was his friend as well and he wanted to help if he could, and if Merrill could risk it so could he. I thought about it for a minute and if we did find Tamlen and he was unconscious, I could barely carry him what chance Merrill had at lifting him. And I thought Fenarel could definitely carry him, so he could be of some use to us. So I said alright you can come with us but first we must ask the keeper for permission in case you get sick as well. He agreed. We approached the keeper and I told her that I wanted to take Fenarel with us. She then turned to Fenarel and asked are you certain? I am already putting Merrill at risk I don't want to lose you as well. He told her that he want to help. if we can find Tamlen it would be worth the risk. She said very well you have my permission.

We finally found Merrill and she said that the keeper told her to accompany me back to the cave and as her apprentice she might see something I missed but she made it clear that our main goal is finding Tamlen, and we must make haste because he may not have much time. I told her that Fenarel was coming with us. And we went off into the woods, we came upon the small clearing where Tamlen and I made love and I … I… stopped… and stared… at it…

(Aerial got up and stared into the fire and came to the realization and cried, "It's all my fault…, it's all my fault! If Tamlen and I never… He would not have been on patrol duty and we would have never found that cave…" and she began to back away) Alistair got up and stopped and hugged her, he spoke gently, "Shhh it's alright, and it's not your fault" Leliana added, "Alistair is right Aerial, it is the maker's will this happened the way it did, please don't cry." Wynne got up and said, "Maybe it is for the best that she does not continue her tale." Morrigan interjected, "Wynne perhaps it would do her more harm than good if she does not continue this tale. Some things need to be said and not bottled up." Wynne looked at Morrigan and spoke, "Perhaps there is wisdom in what you say Morrigan." Alistair still holding her bent down and kissed a tear on her cheek, her eyes widened and asked, "W-Why did you do that?" he smiled and said, "I don't know…. It seemed like the right thing to do." Wynne smiled and said, "Ah young love." Both Aerial and Alistair went scarlet and that brought laughter from the Wynne, Zevran, Oghren, and Leliana. Sten startled them all when he spoke, "Warden, continue your story." Aerial looked at Sten, blinked and took a few deep breaths and said, "Ok." She went back to her seat and Alistair released his grip on her and said, "It's ok Aerial, take your time." She looked at him and nodded, she breathed in deep and closed her eyes when she opened them she composed herself and continued her tale.

I was staring at the clearing when Merrill touched my arm and brought me back to my senses and she asked me if we were close and I said not too far now. We were attacked by creatures (She smiled and looked at Alistair said, "darkspawn, though I did not know it back then.") after we battled them Merrill asked me if I knew what those things were and I had told her I had no idea. She was visibly shaken when she spoke, I never seen anything like them! You could smell the evil on them. Where did they come from? Were they here before? I said maybe it had to do something with the mirror and she looked at me and said what would darkspawn have to do with our people? The stories say Arlathan fell long before the darkspawn appeard. Well, we'll find out soon enough. Let's hope we don't find any more of those creatures. Before we go, are you alright? Were you hurt during the fight? I looked at her and said that I was fine, why? Fenarel looked at me and said now Merrill mentioned it you do look a little pale. I looked at them both and said what are you implying? Merrill said nothing… forget I said anything, let's go.

As I led them I could hear them whispering and at that moment I felt like I was so alone. We soon came upon an abandoned camp and Merrill asked me if I saw this camp before and I told her I didn't recognize it and maybe it belonged to the Grey Warden. She was getting spooked and we left for the cave since it was not far off. Before we got to the entrance we were attacked again by the creatures. And Merrill looked even more worried. I told her to have faith. And that seemed to help. The way she looked at me it's like she knew I recently lost my baby and me telling her to have faith gave her strength. Once inside Merrill said so these are the ruins? Interesting. But we must find Tamlen or what's left of him. I can't imagine he's still alive with these creatures about. I looked at her in horror and said don't talk like that! You don't know. She looked at me and said you're right. We should explore farther in before I go on about my fears. Aerial… I'm sorry. I looked at her and pointed in the direction then I said the mirror is this way. We ended up battling many darkspawn before we made it to the mirror.

When we got to the room with the mirror, Duncan was in there examining it and he noticed us. He said so you're the ones I heard fighting the darkspawn; he then turned to me and said you are the elf I found wandering the forest aren't you? I am surprised that you have recovered. My patience had worn thin with worry and heartache and I snapped if you heard fighting, why didn't you help? And he looked at me with kindness and understanding which unnerved me and he said I would have, had I not been battling them myself. Not all the kills here are yours, as you can see. I looked around and noticed many dead darkspawn and he said my name is Duncan and it is a pleasure to finally meet you. The last time we spoke you were barely conscious. I asked him we spoke? He said yes but you were very incoherent. Both Merrill and Fenarel introduced themselves and Fenarel asked him did he come here by himself battling all these monsters. Duncan replied yes. Though I must admit you took a great deal of pressure off of me. He then asked us if the keeper had sent us after him even though he would be in no danger and we told him we were looking for our brother Tamlen.

His attention turned to me and asked you and your friend both entered here and you saw the mirror. I told him yes but Tamlen touched it and I blacked out. He said I see. That's… unfortunate. The Grey Wardens have seen artifacts like this mirror before; it's Tevinter in origin, used for communication. Over time they simply… break. They become filled with the same taint as the darkspawn. Tamlen's touch must have released it… it's what made you sick and Tamlen too I presume. I looked at him and asked so I had the darkspawn plague? He looked at me and I could see the concern in his eyes, he told me that I had it still. And it will infect others so long as the mirror exists. He looked at me and continued your recovery is only temporary. I can sense the sickness inside you and its spreading. Look inside yourself and you'll see. I could sense the truth in his words and I said perhaps there is … he then said confirm it with your keeper later if you like. Right now we need to deal with the mirror it is a danger. He took his sword and destroyed the mirror.

Now let's leave this place, I must speak to your keeper regarding your cure I looked at him and asked what about Tamlen? There is nothing we can do for him Duncan said. I said I'm still alive. He could be as well? He said let me very clear, there is nothing you can do for him. He's been tainted for three days now unaided. Through your keepers healing arts and your own willpower you did not die, but Tamlen has no chance. Trust me when I say that he is gone. Now we should return. His words stung and I asked him why not tell me what the cure is and he told me that it was not that simple and he must speak with the keeper. I gave in and we went back to camp defeated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 – Aerial's Past - Last Goodbyes**

As we walked into camp we were met by Keeper Marethari and she said I am relieved you have returned, and I did not expect to see you so soon Duncan. Duncan replied I was not expecting to return so soon keeper. She looked at Merrill and me and said do I dare ask of Tamlen? What did you find of him? I spoke softly the Grey Warden says we will find nothing. Keeper Marethari said I see. Merrill, what about the mirror? Did you bring anything back? Duncan said I destroyed the mirror keeper. Keeper Marethari said I trust you had good reason Duncan but I intended to use the mirror to find a cure for this strange illness. Duncan said there is much to discuss keeper. Come Duncan let us speak privately within my aravel, Merrill warn the hunters if there are darkspawn about I want them prepared. Merrill nodded and left. She looked at me and said da'len; allow me some time to speak with Duncan. Seek us out at my aravel later and we can discuss your cure. Inform Hahren Paivel what has occurred he now has the sad task of preparing a service for the dead. I nodded and said very well keeper.

When I approached Hahren Paivel the look he gave me was one I would never forget I could see in his face that he blamed me for all that had happened. And he said so you return with the Grey Warden but without Tamlen, what happened da'len? Is he truly lost to us? I told him please don't look at me like that, this isn't my fault. His face softened and said I know it's not your fault da'len. My eyes filled with unshed tears as I spoke, the keeper wants me to tell you to prepare a service for Tamlen. He said of course, we've no body to return to the soil but we shall sing for Tamlen. The Creators must come and guide him to the beyond. Tell the keeper it shall be done before the clan is ready to move on. I thanked him and went to my aravel and I cried for Tamlen and our child that would never be born.

After I had no more tears to cry I went and made my way to keeper Marethari's aravel on my way I noticed Maren attending the halla, Junar was teaching a flat-ear how to use a bow. Master Ilen was crafting a bow for one of the hunters; both Merrill and Fenarel were with Hahren Paivel most likely telling tales of the cave. And as I had gotten close to Keeper Marethari's aravel a feeling of dread crept in my heart I was thinking that there was no cure and I would die, because both of their expressions were grim.

When I approached her aravel Duncan said they had a spoken and they had an arrangement concerning me. He said, my order is in need of help, you are in need of a cure. When I leave I hope you will come with me. And that I would make an excellent Grey Warden. I shook my head and said no this is my home. I looked at Marethari and said please don't cast me away Keeper, she said I am sorry da'len it is the only way. I begged him; please can't you just give me the cure? Duncan said the cure is only found in the joining. As sole protectors against the darkspawn we are granted some immunity from the darkspawn taint. I cried and begged for her not to send me away and Duncan said that I left him no choice and he invoked the right of conscription keeper Marethari acknowledged the invocation. He then told me that he would drag me kicking and screaming to Ostagar if need be or would you rather die here and stricken your own people? I settled down and said no, he told me to say my farewells because we had a lot of ground to cover, and the keeper told me to come and let the clan embrace me one last time before the Creators guide me away from them. And as I left with Duncan I looked back at my clan once more and they all had the look of sorrow on their faces. And it broke my heart to leave them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue – Back at Camp**

On the way to Ostagar I was bound and determined to escape and go back to my clan. The first night I went sleep for a bit an woke up after Duncan had fallen asleep I ran a little ways and fell, as it turned out he tethered me to him as I slept and I was so mad. He had told me I couldn't go back to my clan and he had no choice though it brought him no joy to do this. he ended up tying me down for the night. The next morning I refused to eat or go with him so he picked me up still bound and threw me on to his shoulder and he carried me a ways. After a while he put me down and asked if he was going to have to carry me the whole way. By that time my anger faded and I solemnly said no he didn't have to carry me. He then looked at me and said your keeper told me of your condition and she knew you wouldn't have told Tamlen and you were to be cast out. I however am offering you a place within the Grey Wardens where you would be welcomed no matter of your state. And your keeper knew this, this way she knew that you would be looked after. He then made a small fire and cooked some food. He offered me some but I was about to refuse when he smiled and said your keeper told me you were strong willed, this can be a good thing. That brought a smile on my lips and I took the food and we ate. After that I didn't try to run because in my heart I knew he was right.

Aerial got up off her seat and so did everyone else they all rushed by her side and gave her a group hug. To her surprise Sten even hugged her. Aerial said, "Now you all know my tale and I am still mourning the loss of my child knowing I will never know the joy of being a mother, it still breaks my heart. That's why when I helped that child at Lothering and at Redcliff I looked so sad."

Alistair said, "I have a question… what is a flat-ear?" Aerial looked at Zevran and he said, "I too am wondering, I've never heard that expression before." Aerial said, "A flat-ear is our name for a city elf, though he is an elf he does not differ from his human masters. They join a clan and stay for a while and learn our ways, but most of the time they find our lifestyle too hard and they go back to their cities."

Aerial looked at everyone and said, "I want to apologize to everyone, in the beginning when I first met you all, I was rude to you all and you didn't deserve it." Morrigan said, "Yes I thought it was a bit childish," she smiled, "but now knowing your age… tis forgivable. You were just acting your age." They all agreed and she thanked them all. Aerial went all serious, "I bade you all please do not treat me any differently than before you learned of my tale. If you do I fear I would break and never recover." They looked at her and they all told her they wouldn't treat her any different.

They started to disperse and Aerial asked, "Sten, may I sleep with you tonight?" Sten said, "if you must." Both Alistair and Zevran stopped in their tracks as well as everyone else and Alistair asked, "Aerial are you… in love with Sten?" Zevran said, "Yes, are you? I must confess I didn't know you liked older men but he is old enough to be your grandfather." Aerial looked confused, "What do you mean in love?" Alistair said, "Why sleep with him then?" Zevran said, "Yes why?" She looked at them and said, "Sten is like an elder and he is safe." Both men looked at each other and back to Aerial and said at the same time "Safe?" She smiled and said, "When I was younger I was plagued with bad dreams and I would go to an elders aravel and sleep with them knowing they would keep me safe. And besides I know Sten will not try anything."

Zevran said, "If that is the case I insist you sleep with me." He smiled, "I will keep you safe from harm." Aerial smiled and said to Zevran, "Do you really think that I would believe you would keep me safe, considering you tried to kill me then offer to be my bed warmer. I do not think we would get much sleep." Zevran replied, "Too true, but it could be fun, yes?" Aerial shook her head and said, "No." Oghren opened his arms wide and said, "Come to daddy sexy." Aerial looked at him and said, "Oghren I trust you as much as I could throw you and truthfully I don't think I could even lift you." And Oghren laughed loudly and went into his tent still laughing.

Alistair looked hurt and said, "Aerial I can't believe you don't trust me, not after all we went through together. I thought… you could trust me." Aerial walked over to Alistair and took his hands in hers and said, "Alistair, do you remember me asking if anything else changes about you after the joining?" He replied, "Yes I remember." She looked up at him and said, "Alistair… I'm sorry but it's not you that I don't trust…, that might try something." He looked at her and said, "What is that supposed to mean?" Morrigan said flatly, "Think Alistair… think real hard." He thought about it for a second and said, "Oh… ohhh!" everybody started to laugh, including Sten.

**~Fin~**


End file.
